


Standing Date

by lferion



Category: Doctor Who, Glam Rock RPF, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Crossover, Drabble, Grading Hell Theater, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos knows all the Doctors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Date

Methos has met most - if not all - of the Doctors in one bar or library or bookstore-with-a-cafe or another (for some definition of drinking &/or reading establishment). Several of them more than once. They talk about who they are with (for any of several definitions of 'with'), what amazing/horrifying/mind-boggling things the current era has produced, and usually end up ordering the silliest-sounding beverage available. Sometimes they even finish drinking them. Not infrequently they do repair to a nearby motel (or local equivalent). That time at the club with Adam Lambert was particularly entertaining - and memorable - for everyone concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Cereta's Grading Hell Theatre [here.](http://cereta.dreamwidth.org/868260.html)
> 
> This is also threatening to become a 5 people Methos and the Doctor met in a bar thing....

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Standing Date: With Death.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543688) by [Lopaka_Tanu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopaka_Tanu/pseuds/Lopaka_Tanu)




End file.
